My Love
by Di.M.H
Summary: Toy Chica tells her story of love and heartache. when she and the others uncover the truth of a deep dark secret and how she can help them. The first story of the love series. Read for more.


**Di.M.H: "hey guys there another fanfic for you and someone says that they want me to write about other characters will if read my other work, I can't do that. Sorry, that's not me. but this is something I haven't done in a while, well since I wrote for Ghost Hunt, I'm doing a another series but this time, you'll know it. anyways, check out my other work and I have a chenglle for you guys. if you can make a video of your reactions and put them on YouTube, I will personally visit your page and let you know if your reaction is the best. just leave your username for this site and the name of the story you're reading. Just make sure to title the "my reacts for Di.M.H 14" that's my YouTube channel or don't it doesn't matter. please R &R, thank you."**

 _My Love_

#

Love 1, first meeting

#

Hi there, my name is Toy Chica and I want to tell you a story. A story about something that happened to me and my friends, how one fateful meeting changed my life for the better and how I'm glad it happened. I'll start from the beginning now keep in mind this is my story and I will tell it anyway I want so just bare with me. Will here's my story.

#

It was raining that day and I remember it well. I was playing a game with my best friend Mangle. We didn't have much to do that day. The pizzeria was closed since the roads had flooded. I sat there waiting for her to make move when we heard shouting coming from the next room over. Boy was it loud.

"TOY BONNIE, WHY DID YOU BREAK THE SIGN?! NOW WE HAVE TO REPLACE IT! BALLON BOY HAD TO ALREADY REPLACE IT BECAUSE OF THE NIGHT GUARD!"

"IT WASN'T MY FAUIT, I JUST FELL AND I'LL REPLACE IT DON'T WORRY!"

"YOU BETTER!"

"Sounds like Toy Bonnie did something again," said Mangle.

I let out a sigh. My friends a bit well…strange if you want to call it that. Toy Bonnie has a bad habit of breaking things but most of the time it's not his fault or so he says. Toy Freddy usually the one that has to deal with him. They barely got along. Balloon Boy is always up to no good with his pranks. The puppet was usually keeping to himself. He does murmur to himself a lot. I can barely understand him. Mangle and I seemed to be the more insane ones. Toy Freddy usually spends time admiring his posters and tries to keep things running perfectly. If you ask me, he prides himself on perfection.

Toy Bonnie is the opposite and loves to goof off. He could be found sleeping on the job instead on doing his job. I sighed hoping that something would change around here.

"What do you think they're arguing about this time?" Mangle asked.

"Heck if I know," I replied, "I really don't care. They can just shut up for once then I'll be happy."

"Toy Chica," she said.

"What can a girl do to get some peace and quiet around?" I asked.

I stood up from my seat. I walked into the room and saw Balloon Boy crying over his broken "Balloon" sign. I sighed and walked over to the puppet's box. I knocked it and the puppet popped up. He stared at me turning his head to this side.

"Can you fix this?" I asked holding up the broken that I just picked up.

"Of course," he said.

He took the sign from my hands and went down into the box. I sighed and waited until he came back with the sign in hand good as new. Balloon Boy may be a little jerk at times but I still love him. I thanked him and took the sign. I walked toward Balloon Boy; who still crying. I tapped him on the shoulder. He looked up and I held out the sign from behind my back. He perked up and jumped into the air knocking me down.

"Thank you Toy Chica," he called.

"Don't mention it," I said, "but you should thank the puppet. He was the one who fixed it for you."

"I'll go thank him right now."

He got up and took off. I smiled as he walked away. They may be weird but they're still my friends. I turned to the two arguing animatronics. I got up and walked toward them. Sometimes, I have to keep the peace around here. I slapped them both on the head. They jerked forward and stopped arguing. They looked turned to look at me.

"I had the puppet fix his sign," I said, "if you would do that yourselves instead of arguing then it would have been done sooner."

"We sorry," they said.

I sighed. I swear I'm the only mural one around here sometimes. Mangle popped her head into the room.

"Is everything okay now?" she asked.

"Yeah its fine," I replied, "I took care of it."

"Good, I couldn't take that anymore," she said.

"You and me both," I replied.

"Well," said Toy Freddy, "since that was taken cared of let's continue with our daily duties."

"Ha, ha, ha, you said duty," said Toy Bonnie.

Toy Freddy turned his head to him. Mangle and I slapped our heads. Toy Freddy screamed in his face. Toy Bonnie fell back to the floor.

"Grow up," Toy Freddy snorted.

He walked away. Toy Bonnie sat up and looked at us. Mangle shook her head at him.

"You know how he is," I said, "so, why do you keep pushing his buttons?"

"I'm bored," he replied.

"Then go play your guitar," I groaned.

#

The rain cleared up which meant the night guard was on his way to work. Toy Bonnie stood there looking out the window while Mangle and I played our game. I heard Toy Bonnie falling asleep. I didn't look at him. Toy Freddy made his way into the room and threw a book at him. Toy Bonnie looked up.

"The night guard is here go," he said.

Toy Bonnie yawned before disappearing out of the room. Mangle stood up feeling like she needed to reach out her legs. I could hear Balloon Boy walking around the pizzeria with his laugh. The puppet was asleep in his box. Toy Freddy sat down beside me. I didn't look at him. He leaned back and yawned.

"So," he said.

"Nope," I replied, "I'm not interested."

"But you didn't know what was I going say," he replied.

"You were going to ask if I've saw your latest poster."

"That's not what I was going to say at all."

"Whatever," I replied, "I'm not interested."

"Just hear me out."

"Fine, just hear it."

"I wanted to know if you want to grab a slice of pizza with me."

"No thanks, I'm not hungry," I replied standing up.

"You sure?"

"I'm sure."

This wasn't the first time this happened. Toy Freddy and Toy Bonnie do this every time they get me alone. I mean, I don't like them like that. I let out a sigh.

"I'm going for a walk," I said.

"Can I come with you?"

"No thanks but I want to be alone."

"Alright."

#

I walked down the hall when I saw Toy Bonnie walking toward me. He smiled when he saw me. I sighed knowing what would happen.

"Hey Toy Chica," he said.

"Hey," I replied.

"Would you like to join me for some soda?"

"Thanks but no thanks," I said, "I'm not thirsty."

"Oh, okay then."

He walked away and I let out a sigh. Why does this have to happen to me? I've never lead them on, so why? I walked down the hall until I reached a room marked parts and service room. Now I've seen this door several times but I never built up the courage to go inside. I took a deep breath and slowly reached for the door knob. My fingers wrapped around the knob and turned it. The door clicked and I pushed it opened.

I peered into the room. I gasped as I saw old animatronics lying in the room. I walked into the room. There was a chicken that looked like a withered version of me and the others. I walked over and lightly tapped the withered version of me. It fell onto the floor. I looked down at it. I turned my attention the withered fox. It didn't look like Mangle at all. I walked over and held out my hand and lightly knocked on its chest. The fox fell forward. I looked to the withered bear leaning against the wall. I lifted up its head and stared at it for a while before letting it fall. I walked toward the finally withered animatronic.

It was a rabbit; this one looked like it had been through the worst. It was missing its face and its left arm was gone. I felt sad for this one. I knelt down in front of it. I lightly touched it and a spark went through my hand. I jerked back holding my wrist. I looked down at my hand. It wasn't burned or anything that would intact damage. So what was that? I had no idea what I just felt but it felt good. I looked at it again. I could feel my heart skip a beat.

What was it about this animatronic that made me react this way? I kept staring at its missing face. I wanted to know more about this animatronic. I sighed and stood up. I walked toward the door and pushed it opened. I stepped outside and left the room. I closed the door behind me and headed down the hall.

#

I lied on the stage fast asleep when I woke up by a scream. I looked up and saw that my friends were in the room. I could hear the night guard scream out in fear. The others heard it too and perked up. They looked in the direction where we heard the sound.

"What was that?" Toy Bonnie asked.

"I don't know," said Toy Freddy," let's go check it out."

We all got up and headed toward the office. As we got there I saw the withered bear standing in the hallway in front of the office. He had his back to us. I heard a cry of pain. The withered fox came back holding his eye that was open to the public. The withered chicken came back looking disappointed. I saw the withered bunny come out and walked toward them. My heart nearly jump out of my chest when is saw him.

"Sorry Freddy," said the withered chicken.

"We aren't' the way we use to be Captain," said the withered fox.

"Sorry Freddy, we'll get him next time," said the withered bunny.

I felt my body melt as I heard his voice. The withered bear shook his head and sighed. He turned around and saw us standing there.

"Who are you," Toy Freddy asked, "and are you doing in our pizzeria?!"

"Your pizzeria, don't me laugh," said the withered fox.

"Now, now Foxy," said the withered bear, "watch your temper."

"I am Freddy Fazbear," said the withered bear, "and these are my friends. This is my wife Chica."

"Hello," said the withered chicken.

"Foxy."

"That'll be right Captain," said the withered fox.

"And Bonnie."

"Hi," said the withered bunny.

His name sounded like music to my ears. I repeated his name in my head. Toy Freddy stood there with his arms crossed.

"Okay, so you gave us your names but there one thing wrong with that old man. I'm Freddy Fazbear."

"You think that name be yours alone," Foxy growled, "You share the name with the captain so show him some respect."

"Foxy," said Freddy.

Foxy kept quiet. Freddy sighed and shook his head. Bonnie glared over at Foxy. I couldn't help but stare at him. He was so handsome even without a face.

"We use be the animatronics of this pizzeria," said Freddy, "but now we are forced to remain in the back room."

"That sounds terrible," said Mangle.

"So, that'll make us your…"

"Replacements," said Chica.

I glared over at Bonnie. He seemed like a nice guy. I wanted to know more about him. Toy Freddy titled his head to the side.

"If you've been here since we got here then why haven't we seen you before," he asked.

"We've been deactivated," said Bonnie.

"Then how are you awake now?' Mangle asked.

"We don't know," said Foxy, "we woke up like this."

"That's rough," said Toy Bonnie, "Toy Freddy what should we do?"

Toy Freddy sighed and looked at them. I looked at him. I wanted to help them. I really felt like they needed our help.

"We'll take them to the puppet," Toy Freddy replied.

#

"It's been a long time," said the puppet.

"You know them?" Toy Bonnie asked.

"Hello puppet," said Freddy, "I'm glad to see that you're well."

"Yes, I wish I could say for you."

"So, can you help us?" Chica asked.

"I'm afraid not."

"But why not?" Foxy asked.

"We only have parts for the toys and I'm afraid they haven't ordered parts you all in a while. I can't use the parts for the toys to fix you since you are the parts."

"What?!"

"They've using us to make the toys?!"

"Yes, I'm sorry."

"So, we can't help them?" I asked.

"No, I'm afraid not."

"This sucks."

"What now Freddy," Bonnie asked, "We're stick like this forever."

Freddy made a fist. I felt bad for them. I wished that I could help. I looked over at Bonnie and my heart sank. I really wanted to help.

"I'm really sorry Freddy," said the puppet, "but there's nothing that can be done."

"That's fine, thanks for trying guys," said Freddy.

#

I sat at a table. I looked up to see Bonnie standing on stage. He stared at Toy Bonnie's guitar. I felt my heart pounding against my chest. I stood up and walked toward the stage. Bonnie stood there and sighed.

"Hey Bonnie," I called.

He turned and saw me standing there. When he looked at me it felt strange. I don't know how to describe it. It was like I was the only one in the room with him.

"Oh hey Toy Chica," he said.

"Is everything okay?" I asked.

"It's nothing," he said.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."'

I knew that wasn't true. I stared at the guitar leaning against the wall. I realized that it use to be his. I stared back at him.

"Did that guitar use to belong to you?"

"It did."

I grabbed the guitar and handed it to him. He stared at me before taking the guitar from me. When our fingers touch I felt the spark again. My cheeks felt warm when we touched. I didn't know was wrong with me. I've never felt this way before. It was like I was flying and didn't want to come down unless he called out to me.

"Could you play something for me?"

"I can't," he said to his missing arm.

I felt bad for that. Why did I say that? Bonnie sat down leaning against the wall. I looked at him. He held the guitar to his body.

"Maybe I can try," he said.

He stroked the strings and the music that came out was beautiful. I've never heard anything like it before. It was like listening to the stars sing. I closed my eyes and imagined myself standing beside him. He held my hand in his. He leaned forward and kissed me. I felt my cheeks getting warmer. I opened my eyes and stared at him.

"That's beautiful," I said,

He stopped playing and placed the guitar down beside him. I sat down beside him. I was so close that we against touched. I felt my cheek getting even warmer now. Why did I feel this way? No one had ever made me feel this way. I don't remember the last time I've ever felt like this. He looked at me and my body melted under his glaze.

"You really liked it?" he asked.

"Oh yes," I said, "You really have a gift."

"Thanks," he said, "Freddy says that I need to work some notes."

"Well, I thought it was beautiful."

"Thanks."

He leaned his head against the wall and closed his eyes. I kept staring at him. He so cute but why did that even matter?

"Um…"

I couldn't think of anything to say. He took a deep breath. I watched him taking every detail of him. His missing face to his feet, I couldn't get this feeling out of my head. He made something inside of me that no one else had. I felt nervous around him. I wanted to say something didn't know what to say.

"Hey Bon," a voice called over to us.

Bonnie opened his eyes and we looked to see Foxy standing there. He waved to us. He walked onto the stage. He stopped in front of Bonnie. Bonnie looked up at him.

'We should head back now," said Foxy," Freddy wants everyone back to the room."

"Alright," said Bonnie.

He turned to me. I felt my heart nearly shot out from my throat as he stared at me.

"Thanks for the talk," he said.

"N-no problem," I replied feeling my cheek getting warm again.

He stood up and followed Foxy to the back room. I sighed and looked down sadly. I didn't know why I felt disappointed about him leaving. I got up and walked into kids' cove. Mangle was busy getting stuff ready for tomorrow. I leaned against the wall. I needed my best friend right now. I took a deep breath.

"Mangle," I called.

She stopped what she was doing and turned to me. I held my arms around my chest. I couldn't get what was wrong with me and why I felt this way about Bonnie.

"I need to talk to you."

#

"Wow," said Mangle, "you really feel this way?"

"Yes, but I'm confused. What do you think it means?"

"I'm not sure; it could mean anything but I'm sure that you'll figure it out."

"But that's just it, I can't."

"Well let's talk about it some more. You feel like you're on air when you're around him, right?"

"Well, it's more like when I'm around him, my body reacts strangely. It's like I'm on fire and I can't figure out why."

"Well..."

"Hey girls," said Toy Bonnie appearing into the room.

This was the last thing I needed. He walked into the room. I turned around and stared at him. He rubbed the back of his head.

"What's up Toy Bonnie?" Mangle asked.

"Toy Freddy wants everyone to bed," he said, "we got to get ready for tomorrow."

"Right," we replied.

He left the room. I turned back to Mangle. She sighed and stood up. I wasn't done but it was getting late. I got up and headed to the doorway. I stopped and looked over at Mangle. She turned back to me. I nodded to her before leaving the room.

"Thank you Mangle," I murmured under my breath.

#

#

#

#

#

#

#

#

Love 2, for you

#

I woke up the next day and got up from my bed. I reached out my arms over my head. I stood up and walked out of the room. I walked until I saw Bonnie walking out of the men bathroom. My face got warm all of the sudden. He looked over at me and waved. I waved back feeling my body getting warm. He took a deep breath before walking toward me. I felt my heart nearly jumping out of my chest.

"Good morning," he said.

"Good morning," I replied.

"Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah, I guess but the puppet says that he can get rooms for me and the others."

"That's great," I said.

"Well, I guess so but I don't know if we should accept."

"Why?"

"We don't belong here anymore. They've replaced us and we're just junk they can use for parts."

He looked down at his hand. I felt my heart sinking as he spoke. I wanted to comfort him. I reached out and touched his hand. He looked at me. I felt the sparks between us but did he feel them? That I didn't know.

"You shouldn't be so hard on yourself," I said, "There's nothing wrong with you and if they can't that then forget them. I think are something special."

I saw him blush. He looked so cute when he blushed. He rubbed the back of his head. I stared at him.

"Thanks," he said, "I'm glad I can talk with you."

"Sure," I said, "I'm glad to help."

He smiled and my body melted. I really wished that he would wrap his arm around me but I knew that was only a fantasy. He touched my shoulder and the sparks equated throughout my entire body. He pulled his hand back. I wondered if he felt them too. He rubbed the back of his head. I stared at him.

"You're a good person," he said, "I feel like I can talk to you about anything, ya know."

"Yeah," I replied, "me too."

"Hey Bon there you are," said a voice.

We looked to see Foxy walking toward us. Bonnie waved to him and Foxy waved back. I stared at him as he approached us.

"Hey Foxy," he said.

"I've been looking for you."

"What's up?"

"Don't know but Freddy wants to speak with us right now."

"Okay, I'll be right there."

He turned to me. I stared at him. I really didn't want him to go. I could just talk with him forever if I could.

"It was nice talking to you, but I should be going."

"Right, I'll see you around."

He followed Foxy down the hall and I stood there watching them walk away. I felt a hand touch my shoulder. I looked over my shoulder and saw Toy Bonnie standing there. He titled his head at me. I sighed and stared at him.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Toy Freddy wants us on stage," he said.

"Right," I replied.

We walked into the stage room where Toy Freddy was waiting. He stared at us with arms crossed. Toy Bonnie gulped.

"Where have you two been?" he asked.

"Nowhere," Toy Bonnie replied trying to act cool.

I rolled my eyes. He wasn't fooling anyone. Toy Freddy nodded to him. He gestured to the stage. We took our places and the doors opened. The kids came in and we started the show. It went like it normally did. We put on a show and Mangle entertained the kids at kids' cove. Balloon Boy handed out balloons. The puppet popped up from his box telling kids much prizes were. It along like always.

#

I stretched out my arms over my head. Bonnie came out of the back room, I stared at him feeling my stomach tied into knots, well if I had one. Toy Bonnie jumped down from the stage and walked toward him. I got down and walked toward them.

"Hey bro," said Toy Bonnie.

"Hey," said Bonnie.

"Hi Bonnie," I said.

"Oh hey Toy Chica," he said.

The way he said my name made me melt. Toy Bonnie turned to me then to Bonnie. He titled his head to the side.

"How did you sleep," I asked.

"Fine," he replied, "you?"

"Fine, I guess."

"What's going on between you two," said Toy Bonnie "is there some kind of romantic that we don't know about?"

"What?!" I cried feeling my cheek get warm.

"No, I just like talking with her," said Bonnie.

I saw that he was blushing. I felt a smile cross my face. He looked so cute when he blushed. Toy Bonnie nodded like he didn't believe us.

"Right," he said.

I glared at him annoyed. Sometimes he was such a pain in the neck. Toy Bonnie wrinkled at Bonnie before walking off. I groaned wishing he would stop it.

"So," I said, "You like talking with me?"

"Yeah," Bonnie replied, "I just feel like I can tell you everything."

"I feel the same way about you."

I felt my cheeks getting even warmer. He was blushing too. I turned my head to the side putting my hand behind my head. What should I say? It was tough to say anything to him like this. I did like talking with him. What Toy Bonnie had said about a romantic between us echoed in my head. Was this love I was feeling? I did feel strange around him. Was I really in love with Bonnie? That would explain a lot.

"I want to give you something," he said.

I turned to him. He held out a flower to me. I gasped. It was my favorite kind. I blushed and took the flower from him. I stared into his eyes. They were beautiful even though they were his endoskeleton eyes.

"Thanks but why?"

"I wanted to show you that I enjoy talking with you and that I wanted to thank you for being so nice to me."

"Your welcome," I replied, "but I didn't have to."

"I wanted to do something nice for you," he said, "to show that I really enjoy our conservations."

"Did you talk to Mangle? She's the only one that knows I like this flower."

"No, I just guessed."

"Well you guessed right."

"I'm glad."

I leaned forward and kissed the side of his head. When my beak touched him the sparks were stronger than they had been. I've never kissed anyone before. I pulled away blushing. He was blushing too. That was an amazing kiss. I touched my beak. I could still feel him on it. I turned my head blushing. Why did I do that? Now I probably scared him away. I looked out of the corner of my eyes. He was still standing there looking at me holding his head where I had kissed him. I felt my heart bounding against my chest.

"T-thanks," I said.

"N-no problem," he said.

#

I groaned as I lied on the floor of kids' cove. Mangle looked down at me from the small stage. She tiled her head to the side. I covered my eyes with my arm. Why did I have to kiss him and now it was awkward between us.

"What's wrong?" Mangle asked.

"I kissed Bonnie," I replied.

"You what?" she cried.

"I kissed him."

"How did he react?"

"He just stood there."

"And?"

"And what, I ran for it."

"Ouch."

"Tell me about it."

"Why did you kiss him?"

I held up the flower that I still had in my hand. She gasped when she saw it. I dropped my hand to my side and groaned.

"He gave you a flower?"

"To thank you me for being so nice to him and now I may have scared him away."

"I don't think that's the case."

"What do you mean?"

"Why would a guy give you a flower, especially, your favorite?"

"To be nice."

"Nope, he likes you."

"Don't joke."

"I'm not, why else would he give you a flower."

"Why would he like me?"

"Toy Freddy and Toy Bonnie like you."

"They're weird."

"And he's not?"

"He's more down to earth, so why would he like me?"

"You can't keep putting yourself down like that."

I groaned.

"You are beautiful and smart, not to mention the nicest girl I know so why wouldn't he like you?"

"Mangle, stop please."

Mangle sighed and looked up at the ceiling. I put my arm down to my side and stared up at the ceiling. Maybe Mangle was right, maybe Bonnie did like me but why? What was it about me that he liked? I barely knew him but yet maybe just maybe I like him. I thought for a moment. I thought about the way I felt around him. The way my body reacted to him, the way my body melted when he spoke to me. Then it hit me, I didn't just like him, no I was in love with Bonnie. I love him! I really truly love him! Bonnie was the one I love. I jumped up at the realization. Mangle stared at me confused.

"Oh my god," I said, " I think I'm in love with Bonnie."

"You do?"

"Yeah, I love him."

"When then go tell him how you feel."

"You're right, thanks Mangle."

"No problem Toy Chica."

#

#

#

#

#

#

#

#

#

#

Love 3, I love you

#

I ran down the corridor looking for Bonnie. I had to tell him how I feel. I came to the stage room where I saw him sitting there. Chica was standing there talking with him. I froze as I saw them talking. My chest began to hurt. Did Bonnie like her? I was hoping he didn't. Freddy walked toward them. He wrapped an arm around Chica. I felt relieved as Chica kissed him. I thought that I was too late but that was all for nothing. Foxy walked toward them and bounded fist with Bonnie. I stood there watching them.

"I just talked with the puppet," said Freddy, "We're being moved to a new pizzeria this week."

"We are?" Chica asked, "That's good news."

"Freddy," said Bonnie, "what about the way we look?"

"We're repaired," said Freddy.

"Awesome," said Foxy, "that's gonna rock, right Bon?"

"Yeah," said Bonnie.

I felt my heart sank. No! I wasn't to see Bonnie again. I turned away feeling the tears fall down from my eyes. I ran down the corridor. I got to an empty room. I fell onto the floor. I couldn't hold back the tears anymore. I buried my face into my hands. The tears fell down from my face. I cried out my pain. Why did this have to happen? I mean, I was happy for them but I couldn't see Bonnie again. I couldn't tell him how I felt now.

"Toy Chica," a voice called.

I looked up and saw him standing there. He looked worried. I tried to wipe the tears away. He walked over to me and knelt down beside me. He wrapped his arm around me. I looked up at him. Why wasn't he with the others? He didn't need to be with me.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"It's nothing," I replied.

"Don't lie," he said, "I know something's wrong."

"I just overheard what Freddy said," I replied.

"You did?"

"Yeah, I'm happy for you."

"Then why are you crying?"

"It's nothing."

"Toy Chica please, tell me what's wrong."

"Don't worry about it."

"Please."

He took my hand in his. I stared into his eyes. Why did he have to be so cute? He tiled his head to the side. I thought that was so cute. I wiped the tears away.

"I just want to be alone, right now."

"You sure?"

"Yes."

He looked sad for some reason. Was he really worried about me? Did he really care about me? He pulled his arm to his side. I wanted him to stay but I couldn't make things complicate for him right now. He had a chance to be back to his old side again and I can't ruin that for him. He walked toward the door. He looked over at me. I stared back at him.

"If you want to talk," he said, "I'm all ears."

I giggled. He grinned at me. He left the room. I sat there and leaned against the wall. What was I going to now? He was leaving me. Why did he have to be so cute to me? I wanted nothing more than to be his girlfriend but I knew now that it would never happen. I let the tears fall down my face. I curled up into a ball. I couldn't bear the thought of losing him. I closed my eyes and imagined what I had fantasized my life with Bonnie.

#

I opened my eyes and found Foxy standing there staring at me. He looked down at me. I stared back at him. He looked annoyed.

"What did you say to Bon?" he asked.

"What?"

"He's acting like his heart has been crashed. What did you say to him?"

"Nothing."

"I don't buy that."

"Really Foxy, I didn't say anything to hurt him."

I couldn't ever hurt him. Bonnie was my love. Why would I ever hurt him? I could feel pain in my chest when Foxy mentioned that he was crashed. I didn't mean to hurt him. Foxy crossed his arms across his chest.

"You should talk with him. I've never seen him like this."

"Foxy I just…"

"Shut up and go talk to him."

Foxy grabbed my arm and pulled me up to my feet. He dragged me out of the room and pulled me to the stage room. I saw Bonnie sitting on the stage with Chica looking down at him worried. My heart sank as I saw him. Foxy pushed me toward the stage. I stared at him. Foxy pointed to the stage. I sighed and walked toward the stage.

"Bonnie," I called.

He looked up at me. I felt sorry for the look on his missing face. Chica looked at me then at Bonnie. Foxy called to her. Chica nodded and walked off stage. I stood there looking at Bonnie. He leaned against the wall. I just stood there until Foxy threw something at me from behind. I looked over at him. Foxy pointed to Bonnie then at me. I sighed again. He didn't have to be so rude about it. I sat down in front of Bonnie.

"Bonnie, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," he replied.

"Now I know that's not true."

"I'm just worried."

"About what?"

"Nothing."

"Bonnie, please talk to me."

He sighed and looked at me. My heart bounded against my chest again. He was so cute but I hated seeing him in pain like this.

"I just…"

"Bonnie, you know that you can tell me anything, right?"

"Toy Chica, I don't want to leave this place."

"But why? You get another chance."

"Well, there's a reason that I don't want to leave."

"What?"

He reached out and took my hand in his. I could feel the sparks moving up my arm when he touched me. I stared at him. He was so sad that it hurt.

"I don't want to leave the girl that I've grown to know. The girl that makes my world complete when she's around. I've grown to love that girl."

I tiled my head to the side. He chuckled and touched my cheek. I could feel the sparks again. He leaned forward and placed a kiss on my beak. My body froze in shock. I closed my eyes and leaned into the kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck. This was the best kiss I've ever had even though this was my first kiss.

We pulled away for air. He pulled me to him. I leaned my head against his chest. I closed my eyes and smiled. He wrapped his arm around my waist. I looked up at him. We kissed again. I melted under his touch. Maybe I could take that chance.

"I love you," he said.

"I love you too," I replied.

#

I lied in my bed trying to sleep but I couldn't sleep that night. I sat up and looked around the room. I heard a knock on the door. I opened the door and saw the puppet standing there. He waved at me. I was confused. He never came to my room before. He held up his hand and a blue light shot out from his palm. I felt sleepy and fell onto the floor. I looked up to see the puppet turned into a yellow bear. I never saw him before. I felt my eyes getting heavy as I slowly closed them. The bear picked me up and carried me away from my room.

#

I woke up and found myself tied up in a chair. I looked around the room and saw one of the staff members standing there. He waved to me. He pulled out a box and walked toward me. I tried to get free. The man held me down with a hand.

"Stop struggling," he said, "You'll wake up soon."

He took something from the box and held it over me. I let out a cry as he swung it downward toward him. I closed my eyes bracing for impact. I heard the man cry out in pain. I opened my eyes and saw Bonnie standing there holding his hand back. He looked pissed off. The man dropped what he had onto the floor. Bonnie twisted his hand and the man screamed. He dropped the man's hand and went over to me.

"Toy Chica," he said, "are you alright?"

"Yeah," I said, "what's going on?"

"They're trying to destroy you and the other toys," he said, "Freddy and the others got them out in time."

"What?!"

"They want to sell your parts," he said untying me.

I got off the table. Bonnie took my hand and we ran out the room. I heard the man call out after us. We ran until we got to the others. I saw the puppet standing there. I realized that the yellow bear had denied into the puppet to get my guard down.

"That's everyone Freddy," said Foxy.

"Good, puppet get the toys out of here," Freddy ordered.

I looked to Bonnie. I didn't want to leave him. Bonnie squeezed my hand. He turned to me and pulled me toward him. He kissed the top of my head. I held onto him. I looked up at him. He turned to the puppet and nodded. The puppet nodded and led the others away. Bonnie looked at Freddy. Freddy held up his hand then led Foxy and Chica away.

"You alright?"

"Yeah, thanks to you."

We kissed.

"You should go with them."

"What about you?"

"I need to help Freddy and the others but I'll find you."

He kissed me again.

"I want you to be safe."

"You promise?"

"I promise."

We kissed one last time before I went off to the others. I found my friends waiting for me. The puppet led us away from the pizzeria.

"We can hide in the old warehouse," he said.

#

We arrived at the old warehouse underneath one of the pizzerias. The puppet quickly closed the door. I stood there with Mangle watching Balloon Boy, Toy Bonnie and Toy Freddy trying to get the puppet to talk but the puppet didn't say anything. I turned to Mangle. She nodded. We had no idea what was going on.

"Answer me," said Toy Freddy, "why were they trying to take us apart."

No answer.

The puppet instead kept watching the door. It was like he was excepting someone to break it down.

"Say something puppet," said Toy Freddy.

Still no answer.

"You girls okay?" Toy Bonnie asked us.

"Yeah," we replied.

"Why were they doing that to us?" Balloon Boy asked.

I looked around the room. This place seemed a bit terrifying. I sat down thinking about that strange bear I saw outside my door. What was his role in all of this? Why did he show up? Did anyone else see him? I wondered this for a while.

"Puppet, speak please, we need answers," said Mangle.

I kept to my thoughts wondering about that strange bear and why no one else seemed him. Did they see him or not? If not then why was I the only one? What was the reason for it? I looked at the others still in my thoughts. I closed my eyes feeling sleepy. I dreamt about Bonnie that night. Even after everything that happened he still popped in my head. I guess I still had room for him. Which was fine, I didn't mind it. I welcomed it.

#

#

#

Love 4, new and improved.

#

I woke up to the sound of what sounded like Foxy's voice from above us. I looked up at the ceiling. I looked over to see that the others were still asleep. I got up and walked up the stairs. I grabbed the door knob and turned it. The door opened and I stepped into a small room. I could still hear Foxy's voice.

"What happened to us," he cried out.

"Foxy stop shouting."

That was Freddy's voice. I opened the door and gasped. It was them but they looked different. Good as new, I couldn't believe it. I saw Bonnie. He had a face now and a left arm. He looked so handsome with a face. I thought that my heart was about to burst out of my chest when I saw him. He was looking down at his hands. He looked over at Chica.

"How do you feel," he asked.

"I finally have hands again," she replied, "what about you?"

"I'm just glad I have a face again," he replied.

I stood there from the room. Foxy and Freddy looked different too. Foxy had a smaller head and had a hole in his chest and his back. Freddy definitely looked different. I heard a noise behind me. I turned to see the others behind me. I gestured to the door. They all peered out and gasped. Mangle covered her mouth when she saw Foxy. I knew that she likes Foxy. Toy Freddy pushed the door opened all the way called out to Freddy.

"Our friends!" Freddy cried out when he saw us.

The others turned around. I saw Bonnie's eyes widened when he saw me. I ran toward him. He met me halfway and picked me up into the air and spun around with me. We laughed and stopped. He set me down onto my feet. We kissed. I smiled as we pulled away. We pressed our heads together. I stared into his eyes. They were beautiful.

"You look so handsome," I said.

"I'm glad you think so," he said.

We kissed again. I could hear the others greet each other. The puppet greeted Freddy. Mangle and Foxy hugged and talked. Bonnie pulled me to the stage and we sat down. I grabbed his hand. He stared into my eyes and I stared back. I didn't care what just happened; all matter was that I had my Bonnie back now. I leaned against the wall and closed my eyes. He squeezed my hand as he leaned back. I could feel him wrap an arm around me. I opened my eyes and stared at him. We kissed again and I laid my head on his chest. I saw Toy Bonnie walking toward us. He waved to us. I smiled up at Bonnie. Bonnie waved back to him.

"How did you get a face?" Toy Bonnie asked.

"I'm not sure," said Bonnie, "but, I just woke up like this."

"Doesn't it seem strange though?"

"Yeah but hey I'm glad to have a face again."

"I get that but why would they take us apart and repair you guys?"

"Don't know, but I'm not letting them do that you guys."

"Don't you think they would try again?"

"Nope, Freddy made a deal with them."

"What kind of deal?"

"Don't know, you have to ask him."

#

I woke up to find Toy Freddy and Toy Bonnie leaning their heads on my shoulders. I pushed them off causing them to the hit the floor. They popped up and looked at me.

"What the hell guys," I cursed, "What the hell?!"

"What?"

"Why were your heads on my shoulders?"

"They were?"

"Yes, geez guys personal space much."

I got up and walked out of the back room. Bonnie sat there playing his guitar. It played beautifully. I stood there and listened. Foxy came out of pirate cove and threw something at Bonnie. Bonnie fell back and glared at him. Foxy walked toward him.

"What the hell Foxy," Bonnie swore.

"I feel like dealing with the night guard, you wanna tag along?"

"You could've just tap me instead of throwing Chica's cupcake at me."

"That was more fun."

I rolled my eyes. Foxy was pretty much a jerk. Bonnie and Foxy saw me standing there partly because I made a noise. Bonnie got up and walked toward me. He kissed me and wrapped an arm around my shoulders. Foxy nodded to me. He turned to Bonnie.

"You wanna to come?"

Bonnie threw Chica's cupcake at him. Foxy fell onto the floor. I giggled.

"Sure," said Bonnie, "Do you want to come?"

He was talking to me now. I looked up at him and nodded. That sounded like fun. Foxy sighed and nodded. We made our way to the office. I pulled off my face and they stared at me in shock. They didn't see me do that before.

"Wow, that's insane," said Foxy, "since when can you remove your face."

"I always could," I replied.

"I think you look scary," said Bonnie, "I hate to be the night guard with you coming."

I blushed. He knew what to say. Foxy rolled his eyes at us.

"Hey lovebirds," he said, "let's go."

We walked down the hall to the office. I went on one side while they went to the other side. I stood there and heard the guard cry out when he saw Foxy and Bonnie standing there. He closed the door. I stepped into the room. Lucky, the guard didn't see me. I walked toward him from behind. I reached out and turned his chair to face me. The guard screamed when he saw me. I let out a scream. The guard cried out in fear. I came out of the office leaving the guard to wet himself. Bonnie and Foxy were there waiting for me.

I smiled at them. Foxy rolled his eyes. Bonnie walked over and kissed me on the cheek. My cheeks got warm. I looked up at him. He smiled at me. Foxy walked off leaving us alone. I put my face back on. He grabbed my hand and held it in his. I looked at him. He kissed me again. I kissed him back.

#

We couldn't believe it. Freddy and the others had made a small stage for Toy Freddy, Toy Bonnie and myself. The puppet had his old box back. Balloon Boy got his own stand. Mangle got to stay at pirate cove with Foxy. Bonnie held my hand and looked at my face. Freddy stood there proud of himself.

"What do you guys think?" he asked.

"You didn't have to go through all this trouble for us," said Mangle.

"You guys are a part of this pizzeria as much as we are,' said Chica, "it's the least we can do."

"Yeah," said Foxy, "it can get old staying that back room all the time. Trust us we would know."

"Thank you," said the puppet.

"No problem."

We got onto the table. It felt good to be on stage again. Bonnie walked toward me and pulled out my old cupcake. I gasped. He smiled and handed it to me. I smiled and kissed him. He blushed. I smiled down at him.

"Thank you," I said.

"No problem, I'm glad you like it. I spent hours on it."

"You made this?"

"Yeah, your old one got destroyed so I made another one for you."

"Thank you."

"Anything for you."

We kissed again. I heard Toy Bonnie gasp as Foxy gave him his guitar. We pulled away and smiled at each other. Freddy gave Toy Freddy a mike. Toy Freddy thanked him. Chica smiled at us. this was so nice of them.

"Bonnie, Toy Bonnie, why don't you two play a song for us," said Freddy.

Bonnie and Toy Bonnie nodded and grabbed their guitars and started playing a song. Freddy and Toy Freddy started singing. I stood there watching them. We all did. Everyone else started dancing. I danced with Mangle and Chica. We danced until the song ended. I had so much fun. Another song started again and the dancing continued. I kept looking up at Bonnie smiling. I loved listening to him play.

#

#

#

#

#

Love 5, first date

#

I sat on the small stage with Mangle beside me. We talked about our boys. Foxy had told her his feelings last night. We giggled as we saw Toy Bonnie getting his head stick in a bucket. Bonnie walked over to him and helped pull it off. I smiled at him. Toy Bonnie thanked him. Bonnie gave him the thumbs-up. Mangle giggled and whispered that he had a bucket head. I laughed. Toy Bonnie glared at us annoyed.

"Shut up girls," he growled, "it's not like you've ever not suck in something."

"Nope," we replied.

He groaned and walked away. Bonnie scratched the back of his head. He looked so cute confused. Mangle giggled and got up. She headed back to pirate cove where Foxy was. Bonnie walked toward me. I smiled up at him. He sat down beside me.

"That happens a lot," I told him.

"Hey the same thing happens to Foxy a lot too," he said.

I giggled. He leaned back and I laid my head on his shoulder. He looked at me and smiled. I closed my eyes taking in his scent. We stay liked this for a while until I heard Toy Freddy's voice. I opened my eyes and saw him standing there with a box of pizza in hand. I rolled my eyes. He and pizza, there was no end to it.

"What are you two doing?" he asked.

"Is there a problem?" Bonnie asked.

"No," he said, "I just would like to know if this would be a regular thing with you two."

"Why does that matter?" I asked, "There's nothing wrong about wanting to relax with my boyfriend."

"No but…"

"Where's my pizza," Chica cried out.

Bonnie slapped his face with his hand. I stared the look on Toy Freddy's face.

"You didn't," I said.

"You better run before Chica catches you," said Bonnie, "I hate to be you when she does."

"Why?"

"Just trust me; nothing comes between Chica and pizza."

I heard Foxy opening his mouth and got Chica pissed. I looked over and saw that she was slamming his head into the wall. Bonnie got up and walked over. He grabbed Chica's arm making her let go. Toy Freddy saw this and ran. I walked over to Bonnie and stood beside him Bonnie stared at Foxy shaking his head.

"I thought you learned from the last time she beat you up," he said.

"What, that's the truth," said Foxy.

"Bonnie, have you seen my pizza," Chica asked.

Bonnie slapped his head again. I stared at him. Bonnie sighed and told her to go make another.

"Are you crazy, I have to wait a whole thirty minutes for it to cook."

He slapped his face again. I grabbed his hand and pulled him away.

"Maybe you shouldn't get involved any further," I said.

He sighed and nodded. He looked over to where Toy Freddy was hiding. I knew that Chica would find him soon and there would be hell to pay.

"You're right," he said, "let's go."

We walked away from that whole thing. We got to the bathrooms hoping to get away from the chaos until we saw Freddy standing there. He shook his head at us. We walked away into the back room. This seemed like a good place for us to be alone. We sat down and held each other in our arms. I heard chomping in the corner. I looked and saw Toy Freddy the corner eating the pizza. I sighed and walked toward him.

"Hey," I said.

He looked up at me. I gestured for him to leave.

"What," he said.

I groaned and shook my fist at him. Bonnie walked over and grabbed my wrist. I looked at him. He shook his head at me.

"Why don't we go see a movie or something?"

I blushed. Our first date! I nodded. We left Toy Freddy there eating the pizza. We got to the entrance. I saw Toy Bonnie sitting by the main hall playing his guitar. We nodded and stepped out the pizzeria. We walked until we got to the closest theater. Bonnie paid for our tickets. We entered the theater and found a seat.

He helped me to my seat. I blushed as he held my hand. We sat down and watched the movie. I placed my head on his shoulder wrapping my arms around him. He wrapped an arm around me. The movie was a romantic movie. I didn't picture him as the kind of guy who likes these kinds of movies. I figured he must have done it for me. Boy I am a lucky girl. My boyfriend was willing to put up with a movie just for me.

We kissed and watched the rest of the movie. Once the movie ended we left the theater. I wasn't looking forward returning the pizzeria right now. Bonnie grabbed my arm and pulled me away from the direction of the pizzeria. I looked up at him.

"We don't have to go back right now," he said, "unless, you want to."

"No," I said, "I just want to spend some time with you."

He smiled and led me down the streets. We arrived at the park. I've never been here before. He led into the park. It was beautiful at night. We walked down one of the paths. We held each other hands the whole time. We came to the lake. It was beautiful with the moon's reflection in it. We stopped and stared at the lake. I smiled and pushed him into the lake.

"WOW!" he cried falling into the water.

I giggled as he came up. He stared at me and laughed. He reached out and grabbed my wrist pulling me into the water. I popped up and splashed him. We laughed as we splashed each other. We swam in the water for a bit. We kissed in the water. I pushed him under the water playfully. He came up with a fish in his mouth. I laughed. He looked so cute. He spit out the fish and lifted me up and dropped me into the water. I screamed as I hit the water. I came out laughing pulling the features on top of my head off my eyes.

He smiled and swam toward me. We wrapped our arms around each other and kissed. We got out of the water and lay on the grass glazing up at the stars. I placed my head on his chest. I never wanted this moment to end. A shooting star flew by.

"Make a wish," he said.

"I don't have to," I said, "I got everything I want right here."

We kissed. I definitely had everything I could ever want and more. I had good friends and an amazing boyfriend, what more is there? I was happy with Bonnie and that's all that mattered to me. I couldn't picture anything else in my life right now. Nope, nothing at all.

Love 6, revenge is gold

#

We arrived at the pizzeria a quarter to five. Freddy wasn't happy with us for leaving without saying anything. We apologized. Freddy it sidles since it was just once.

"So, where did you two go," he asked.

"On a date," Bonnie replied.

"I see, first date?"

We nodded. He smiled.

"I remember my first date with Chica," he said, "good times."

"Yeah, I heard that story Freddy," said Bonnie, "you don't have to bring that up."

"I'm just saying," he said.

"Okay Freddy."

"Go you two, get out of here."

We walked into the stage room. I saw Foxy staying in front of the stage with Mangle. They were in each other's arms. I smiled at her. She saw us and waved. Foxy gestured us to come over. We walked toward them.

"Where did you two disappear to?" he asked.

"Out on a date," said Bonnie.

"Aw, we should go on our first date soon," said Mangle.

"Yeah, I agree," Foxy replied.

I smiled at them. I'm happy for Mangle. Mangle leaned against Foxy. Bonnie and Foxy were talking to each other while us in their arms. I wrinkled at Mangle. She smiled and nodded. I looked up at Bonnie. He didn't notice because he was busy chatting. I gently stroked his chin. He griped my hand smiling down at me. I giggled.

He put his arm around me again. Mangle giggled and did the same to Foxy. Foxy chuckled and pulled her into a kiss. Bonnie kissed me on the cheek. I smiled feeling so loved. The boys went back to their conservation and we talked about Bonnie and my first date. I did enjoy it. I wanted Mangle to have something to look forward to.

"That's sounds so romantic," she said.

"It was," I said, "Bonnie knows how treat a girl."

"That he does but I hope Foxy is the same way."

"I'm sure he will but if he's not then I'll make him."

"Toy Chica, don't,' she cried, "I can't have you hurt my boyfriend."

"Yeah, yeah," I said, "just don't blame me for helping a friend."

"Oh Toy Chica," she said, "You're too much sometimes."

"You know it," I said.

We laughed. Foxy looked down at me. He heard me say that.

"What did you just say?"

"Nothing," I said teasingly.

"Very funny," he growled.

"Take it easy Foxy," said Bonnie, "I'm sure she didn't mean anything by it."

"You really don't know her," said Mangle.

I giggled. Mangle rolled her eyes at me. She knew me better than anyone.

"Your girlfriend insane Bon," said Foxy.

"I think it's cute," said Bonnie.

I blushed. Mangle giggled.

"Oh, I think you embarrassed her Bonnie," she said.

"Mangle shut up," I cried.

Foxy laughed.

Bonnie chuckled.

#

I felt like scaring the night guard, so walked to the hallway leading to the office. I took of my face and headed toward the office. As I walked I noticed a figure leaning against the wall in the hall. It looked like Freddy. I thought it was Freddy. I figured he was wanting to scar the guard too. I called to him.

"Hey Freddy," I said, "you had the same idea I did."

No respond.

"Freddy? What's wrong?"

The figure stepped out and I saw that yellow bear again. He looked as if he had a new suit too. He looked just like Freddy now.

"You again," I cried.

He pushed me backwards into an empty room. I went flying back hitting the wall. The yellow bear flew into the room. He walked toward me. I slowly got up to my feet. He kicked me in the side. I fell down onto the floor. He stood over me. He held out his hand over me. I saw a white orb in his palm. I closed my eyes embracing for impact but nothing happened. I looked up and saw that he was gone. I stood up and tiled my head to the side.

Did I just imagine it? No, I definitely felt the pain. I held my head. Boy I was in pain. I put my face back on and walked out of the room. I walked down the hall until I reached the stage room. Everyone was there even Freddy. I thought maybe it was just me but why did I hurt so much? I bit my beak trying not to let a groan of pain.

"Ow," I groaned.

"Toy Chica," a voiced cried.

I looked up to see Bonnie running toward me. I didn't want him to see me like this. Freddy was walking behind him. Bonnie reached me and pulled me closer to him. I kept my hand on my head. He walked me to a table nearby. Freddy and Bonnie stood over me looking down at me concerned.

"What happened?" Freddy asked.

"I was going to scar the guard," I replied.

"Did he do this to you," Bonnie asked, "I'll kill him."

"No, it was a yellow bear."

"A yellow bear?" Freddy asked.

"Yes, he attacked me but disappeared before he could finish the job."

"Golden Freddy is back," said Bonnie.

"Golden Freddy?" I asked.

"He's my brother," said Freddy, "we ran the pizzeria together but something happened and my brother was put out of order."

"What should we do Freddy," Bonnie asked, "if Golden Freddy is back then that spells trouble."

"You're right Bonnie," said Freddy, "We must inform the others now."

"What about Toy Chica?," Bonnie asked.

"Have the puppet look at her," said Freddy, "we don't know what he did to her."

Bonnie grabbed my arm and led me to the puppet's box. He knocked on the box. The puppet popped up and saw me holding my head.

"What happened?" he asked.

"She was attacked by Golden Freddy," said Bonnie, "Can you take a look at her?"

"Golden Freddy, you say then of course."

The puppet flowed out of his box and stared at me. Bonnie stood there looking pissed. I wanted to hold his hand and tell him that I was fine. The puppet checked me over then put his hand under his chin. Bonnie stared at him.

"Well?" he asked.

"I'm not sure but," said the puppet, "There's appears to anything wrong with her. I'm sure what he did but I can't find it."

"You can't find anything?"

"As of now, I can't, I'll go telling Freddy."

Bonnie punched the wall and turned to walk off. The puppet got in front of him. I grabbed his hand. Bonnie squeezed my hand in his.

"Where are you going?" the puppet asked.

"To make Golden Freddy pay for what did to Toy Chica," Bonnie replied.

"No, you know that you can't beat him."

"I don't care," said Bonnie, "he attacked my girlfriend and that's a big mistake."

"Bonnie, stop," I cried, "I'm fine see. Please don't do anything that could get you killed."

He stared at me and sighed. He turned to me and touched my cheek. He stared into my eyes. I knew it pained him to see me like this. I never wanted to hurt him. Bonnie pulled me into his chest and held me close. I wrapped my arms around him. I placed my head on his chest. The puppet sighed with relief. We heard Freddy calling everyone to the stage room.

#

We all stood around while Freddy stood on the stage. He looked at me and Bonnie. He nodded and turned to the others.

"Tonight Toy Chica was attacked," he said.

The others gasped. Mangle looked over at me. Toy Freddy and Toy Bonnie cried out. Foxy growled under his breath. Chica put her hands to her beak. Bonnie gripped my hand tightly. Freddy screamed to make everyone turned to him.

"She was attacked by my brother," he continued, "Golden Freddy."

"Who's that?" Toy Bonnie asked.

"One bad animatronic," said Foxy, "he's really strong, strong as the puppet."

"We don't where he is but, I'm sure he's still in the pizzeria so be careful and if you encounter him don't fight him. Let the puppet or I know."

"Freddy," I said, "There's something else I need to say."

"Yes?" Freddy replied.

"This wasn't the first time I saw him."

"What!?" Bonnie growled.

"When they were going to take us apart, he to my room; he took the form of the puppet. When he hit me with something he revealed his true form."

Bonnie growled. I rubbed his hand hoping to calm him. He stared at me and sighed. Freddy stared at me.

"Why didn't you say anything sooner?"

"I thought that I imagined it," I replied, "so, I didn't say anything."

"Freddy," said Bonnie, "what would this mean. Why is he targeting my girlfriend?"

"I don't know," Freddy replied, "my brother is a mystery. Toy Chica, if you see him again let me know, alright."

"Yes Freddy," I replied.

#

I had noticed that Bonnie seemed a little mad. I was hoping it wasn't something I did. I walked toward him. He walked down the hall toward the back room.

"Bonnie," I called.

He stopped and looked at me. I see the anger in his eyes. It hurt me to see him like this. I wanted to help him.

"What," he asked.

"Did I do something that made you mad?"

"No," he replied, "I'm mad at myself."

"Why?"

"Because, twice you were hurt and I couldn't protect you."

"Oh Bonnie."

"I just want to be alone right now," he said.

I sighed sadly and walked away. I hoped that he would feel better soon. I walked into the stage room and sat down at a table. I sat there sadly staring at the table. Mangle came out of pirate cove and groaned. I didn't know why though. She walked over to me.

"Hey Toy Chica," she said, "What's wrong?"

"Bonnie's mad," I replied.

"Why?"

"He says that he's mad at himself for not being around when Golden Freddy attacks me."

"That's not his fault," she said, "That all on timing."

"I know but I don't know to make him understand that."

"I know he does but you're his girlfriend. It's normal for him to feel that way when you get hurt. I'm sure that he'll come around."

"I hate seeing him like this."

"Why don't you do something for him."

"Like what?"

"What about one of your browses?"

"My browses?"

"Yeah, they helped us when were in a mood. I'm sure if you make them for Bonnie then he'll cheer up."

"Ya know, you're right, my browses always did the trick. Thanks Mangle."

#

I got into the kitchen and saw Chica making some pizzas. I tapped her on the shoulder and she turned around.

"Yes?"

"Chica do we have any browse mix," I asked.

"I think so why?"

"I want to make some for Bonnie."

"Sure, they're on that top shiver up there. Would you need a hand getting them?"

"No, I got it."

I grabbed a chair and pulled it toward the counter. I climbed on top of the chair with Chica watching me. I reached up and grabbed the box of browse mix. I almost fell but Chica grabbed my arm holding me up. I thanked her and got down.

"My pizzas are done so you can use the kitchen," she said, "will you need help?"

"No thanks," I replied.

"Okay, let me know if you change your mind."

I nodded and went to work. I hoped that Bonnie would like these. I always made browses when my friends were sad and they usually cheered right up. The kitchen door opened and Toy Freddy stepped into the room just as my browses were out of the oven. He smelted the air and I saw his mouth water. He walked toward me.

"Are you making browses?" he asked.

"Yup," I said.

"Can I have some?"

"No, I'm making them for Bonnie."

"Just one."

"No, one is never enough for you."

"But…"

"I said no."

"Fine."

He left the kitchen. I sighed and rolled my eyes. He was such a pig sometimes. I stepped out of the kitchen with the browses in hand when Toy Bonnie appeared. I rolled my eyes at him as he eyed my browses.

"Can I have some," he said.

"No, these are for Bonnie."

"Just one."

"I've already had this conservation with Toy Freddy, so no."

"But they're so good."

"You can some when Bonnie's finished."

I walked away. I found Bonnie in the back room messing with an endoskeleton. Foxy was standing there talking with him. I took a deep breath. I looked down at my browses that some of them were gone. I looked over at Toy Freddy who had chocolate on his face. I glared at him. He put his hands behind his back.

"What," he said.

I slapped him across the face. Damn it why did he have to be such a pig.

"I told you no," I shouted.

"Hey what's going on out here," said Foxy popping his head out from the room.

"Hey Foxy," I said, "Can I see Bonnie?"

"Sure," said Foxy, "but he's in a mood to be careful what you say."

I nodded and stepped into the room. Bonnie was still working on the endoskeleton on the table. Foxy leaned against the wall.

"Bonnie," I said.

Bonnie looked up at me and put down the tool he had in his hand. I walked toward him.

"I wanted to cheer you up so I made you something."

I held out the browses. He stared at them before taking one from the tray. I watched as he took a bit of it. He looked at me then finished the browse.

"Sorry there was more than this but Toy Freddy ate some."

He walked over and hugged me. I smiled and hugged him back. Foxy watched us with a smile on his face.

"Your browses are delicious," he said.

"Can I try one?" Foxy asked, "Mangle told me about your browses."

"Sure, go right ahead," I said.

Foxy took a browse and ate it. His eyes widened and turned to me.

"Wow, she wasn't kidding," he said, "they're good. You're lucky Bonnie. You got a girlfriend that can bake."

"I know I'm lucky," said Bonnie, "I'm lucky she agreed to be my girl."

I blushed. I looked up at him. He leaned forward and kissed me. I kissed him back. We held each other for a moment.

"Can I have another one?" he asked.

"Sure, I made them for you," I said.

I handed him another browse. He ate it and I laughed as he got chocolate on his face. I wiped his face then kissed him.

#

I walked down the hall to the bathrooms. I didn't really have to go but I just felt like walking around the pizzeria today. I turned the corner and headed toward an empty room. as I came into the room a force knocked me down onto the floor face first. I hit the floor. I looked up and saw Golden Freddy standing over me. I gasped as he held up his fist.

"NOO!" I cried out.

His fist smashed against the wall beside me. I looked at him. He stared at me. I felt scared. What did he want with me? He shook his head at me.

"I'm not here to hurt you," he said.

"Huh," I replied.

"I need your help to save my brother and the others."

"What are you…?"

He disappeared from view. What did he mean by that? What was going on? What did he mean by saving the others? Was something going to happen? Why me? I sat there trying to figure out what he meant by that. I touched my head this was giving me a headache. I sighed and stood up. Should I tell Freddy this? How could I tell him this? What could I say? Was this even for real? Was he tricking me? Trying to get me to lower my guard?

"What's going on," I asked myself.

There wasn't an answer but not that I was excepting for one anyways. What was going on here? Freddy had said that he was dangerous but why would he ask for my help? This was so very confusing. I couldn't wrap my head around it.

"Toy Chica, where are you," Bonnie called.

"I'm coming," I called.

I'll tell Freddy later, right now Bonnie needed me. I left the room and walked to where I heard his voice. Maybe some time with him would help clear my mind for a while. I didn't need this right now, but little did I know just how messed up this was going to be and how I was caught in the middle of it all.

#

#

#

#

#

#

#

Love 7, gold's plead for help

#

I found Bonnie standing there in an empty room. He had his back to me. I tiled my head to the side trying to figure out what was going on.

"Bonnie," I called.

He turned around holding a plush in his hand. He walked over to me and handed me the plush. I smiled and took it. He was so sweet.

"I wanted to know if you would go on another date with me," he said.

"Of course," I said.

He smiled and held out his arm. I took it and we headed out the room. We walked to the main hall. I realized that we haven't told Freddy where we were going.

"Wait, Bonnie," I said, "we have to tell Freddy where we're going."

"I already told him," he said, "he doesn't need us around here so we can go."

"Alright then."

We walked out the door. He led me down the sidewalk. We got to the park where we had finished up our first date. He led me to a small picnic area. I stared at him. He walked over and pulled out a picnic basket. I gasped realizing that he had this planned from the beginning. He set it down between us. I smiled at him.

"You planned this," I said.

"Of course," he replied, "wanted to do something special for you."

I smiled at him. He pulled out a picnic blanket and set it down. We sat down and ate. The food was so good. Chica had made everything. I was sure that she was in on it too. We lied on the blanket. I placed my head on his chest. We looked up at the sky. The stars were beautiful tonight. I smiled up at him.

"I love you," I said.

"I love you too."

He wrapped his arm around my waist. We stayed like this for hours. I could stay like this for days and maybe even forever. I saw his guitar peering out from the brushes nearby. I tapped him on the chest and he looked down at me. I pointed to the guitar. He chuckled and we sat up. He reached over and grabbed his guitar.

"I wrote a song for you," he said, "I want you to hear it."

"Sure," I said, "you play beautiful music."

He blushed and started playing. The music was so beautiful that I couldn't believe that he had written it for me. I blushed as I listened. It was so beautiful that I can't tell you the name but I know that sounds weird but it's my song so I'll keep it to myself. I placed my hands on my face blushing. He was so talented. I loved it so much. He stopped playing and looked at me. I walked toward him and kissed his cheek.

"That was beautiful," I said.

"I'm glad you like it."

We kissed and lay back down. We held each other in our arms. I felt so alive right there and then; of course I always do when I'm with him.

#

Mangle had just come back from her third date with Foxy. I smiled as she walked into the room. I'm surprised that they even had three dates already. She waved to me and I waved back. She walked toward me.

"How was your date," I asked.

"Amazing," she replied.

"I'm surprised that you guys have been on your third date already."

"Well, what can I say," Mangle replied, "Foxy knows how to plan."

"Well, I only had two dates with Bonnie so far."

"I'm sure that you'll have your third date soon."

She giggled at my face. Mangle knows how to embarrass me. I rolled my eyes at her. We heard a scream and saw Chica freaking out over a missing pizza again. I knew where it went.

"Toy Freddy," I groaned.

"He's such a pig," said Mangle.

"Tell me about it. I made browses for Bonnie and I told him no but what does he do?"

"He eats some anyways," Mangle finished.

"You know it."

"Hey ladies," said Toy Bonnie.

"Hey Toy Bonnie," we said.

"What's up with Chica?"

"I'll bet it has something to do with Toy Freddy and pizza," said Mangle.

"Sounds about right," said Toy Bonnie.

Toy Freddy sneaked past Chica with pizza in hand. I rolled my eyes and groaned. The others saw him too and groaned. Balloon Boy popped up and gave away his location. I felt bad for him but he desires it. Chica nearly lost it if Bonnie hadn't stepped in between them. I prayed that he would be alright and in one piece. I couldn't stand the thought of him getting torn apart trying to keep the peace. Chica walked away and Bonnie glared at Toy Freddy and sighed. Toy Freddy took off running. Balloon Boy laughed.

"Yikes that was I close one," said Toy Bonnie, "Man, Bonnie knows how to keep the peace."

"Yeah," said Mangle, "although he desires what Chica was gonna do to him."

"Yup," said Toy Bonnie.

I nodded. I was relieved that he didn't get hurt. Foxy came out from the hall and bounded Bonnie on the shoulder. Bonnie looked at him. Foxy and him started talking about something. Bonnie nodded and walked off. I was curious of what that was about. I got up and followed. Bonnie waited for Foxy near the hall leading to the office. I smiled realized that what Foxy wanted it. I watched as they ran down the hall.

I heard Foxy banning on the door. I heard the power go out and Bonnie ran inside the room. I heard Bonnie's scream and the guard cried out in fear. I felt proud of him. They came back high fiving each other. They saw me standing there watching. Foxy was looking very proud of himself. Bonnie walked toward me and kissed me. I smiled and kissed him back. Foxy walked past us waving to me. I waved back and wrapped my arms around Bonnie. We walked back to the stage room. Foxy and Mangle were now holding each other.

"Foxy told me what happened," she said, "nice work."

"Thanks," said Bonnie, "it was Foxy's idea though."

"And it worked."

I giggled as he puffed out his chest. Toy Bonnie poked his chest letting out air. Mangle giggled and kissed Foxy on the cheek. I giggled at him too. Bonnie smirked at him. Foxy groaned and glared at Toy Bonnie who ran off. Toy Bonnie was always a scare cat. I knew that very well since I'm the one that he normally ran from.

#

I walked into the empty room. I saw a figure standing in the corner. I knew it wasn't anyone of my friends. I knew it had to be Golden Freddy. I stood in a fighting pose. He stepped out of the shadows. I held up my fist but he appeared in front of me. He shook his head at me. I stood there glaring at him. He grabbed me and pulled me deep into the room covering my mouth. I saw Bonnie walking past the room. I wanted to call out to him but couldn't. Golden Freddy waited until Bonnie was gone before releasing me.

"What do you want," I hissed.

"I mean you no harm."

"Yeah right, sure you didn't."

"Just hear me out."

"Why should I? Freddy told me all about you."

"He did, did he? What did he say that I'm angrily that I was removed and he took my place?"

"Wait, you're not?"

"OF course not, I stepped down to let him take over."

"Why?"

"He made a better leader than I did."

"Okay, then why do they think you're dangerous?"

"That's why I want your help."

"Why my help?"

"You're the one person that he won't except to fight back."

"Who?"

"A long time ago there another animatronic that was living with us at the time. He's name was Spring Bonnie and he was Bonnie's father."

"Bonnie's father?"

"Yes, we were the best of friends but until one day an evil man that was wanted for murder climbed into my friend. The man died but my friend was no more. Bonnie had watched his father turn into that horrible creature. He became Springtrap. I took the others and flee to another pizzeria where I met the puppet. I raised them until they were old enough to take over the pizzeria. I was proud and was about to step down when…"

"When?"

"Springtrap had found us and threatened to destroy everything that my friend and I had made, including the others. I took a chance and pretended to betray my little brother and his friends. They thought that I really betrayed them and even the puppet believed it too. I've been working alongside Springtrap, trying to find a way to bring back my friend but I learned that Springtrap's planning to attack them again I had to act. I returned to the pizzeria and found that they were replaced and were being moved to another pizzeria."

"Why did you appear at my door that night?"

"I needed help. I needed someone that was close them and you seemed like the best opinion at the time since you became Bonnie's girlfriend. I knew that you would come in handy so I visited you and placed a part of my power inside of you."

"Inside of me?"

"Yes, I had to. I can't beat Springtrap alone and I can't ask the puppet for help. So, I needed to bring someone else into this. I didn't want this but I need your help and take down Springtrap and bring back my friend."

"How can I help?"

"I'll teach you to use your new found powers but I mustn't tell anyone about this."

"How do I know that I can trust you?"

"If I wanted to then you would be die already."

I held my head. This was all confusing. I didn't know was true of false. Was any of this true? How can I be sure? Freddy told me one thing and now I'm hearing another version of the story. Who should I believe? If I did have power then why didn't it show itself to me? Was there a reason for it? And how can I fight someone that is that powerful as Golden Freddy says? Golden Freddy could see that I was confused.

"Take it all in," he said, "I'll meet you in this room tomorrow for your answer."

He vanished from the room and I was standing trying to wrap my head around what I just heard. I thought about Bonnie. If this was true then I could give him back his father. I had to think about this. I couldn't just jump into this. Should I tell Freddy? what should I do? I can't even talk to Mangle about this. Damn it why me.

#

I stood in the kitchen helping Chica with dinner. I wasn't really listening thinking about what Golden Freddy had said. I heard the door open but didn't look to see who it was. I heard Chica say something but I didn't hear it. I felt arms wrap around me. I perked up and turned to see Bonnie looking at me. I smiled at him.

"You alright?" he asked.

"Yeah," I replied, "I'm fine."

"You can go Toy Chica," said Chica.

Bonnie took my hand and led me out of the kitchen. I didn't know what was going on. I watched him as we walked. If I could bring back his father then he would be happy. We came to a room. He led me inside and I saw that it was demarcated with hearts, candles and roses all over the room. I turned to look at him.

"You did all this?"

"I had some help," he said, "do you like it?"

"Yes," I replied.

We walked inside and he pulled out my chair and I sat down. He sat across from me. I saw that had all of my favorite foods were sitting on the table. I knew Mangle had told him that. He smiled at me. I looked at him. He was so sweet. We ate and sat there for a while. He pulled out his guitar and sang a song he wrote. I loved moments like this. He stopped and grabbed my hand and sat down beside me. I knew this was meant something was happening.

"Toy Chica," he said, "I love you more than anything. I would do anything for you and in honor of our two months together I made this for you."

He pulled out a ring that was so beautiful and the best part was he made it himself. I gasped and smiled. He put the ring on my finger. I looked down at it. It was beautiful that I couldn't believe he made it for me. I leapt into his arms. He wrapped his arms around me. this was the best two months anniversary ever.

"Thank you," I said kissing him.

"You're welcome," he said kissing me back.

#

Love 8, my choice

#

I woke up and found myself lying next to Bonnie. I didn't remember falling asleep last night. We were still in that room from the last night. I looked at him and smiled. He was so cute while he slept. I got up and walked out the room. I had to find Golden Freddy. If he was telling the truth then I had to help. I had to help Bonnie reunion with his father. I walked down the hall until I found that room where I saw Golden Freddy.

I stepped inside and sure enough there he was sitting there at a table in the corner of the room. He looked up and stared at me. I made a fist. He glanced at me before standing up to his feet. I sighed and walked toward him.

"So, have you made your decision?"

"Yes, I'll take your word for it and help you."

"Good, but we won't meet here. There an abandoned building just north of here. We'll meet there for your training."

"Right, I'll think of an excuse."

"Right."

He disappeared from the room. I nodded. Now that I gave him my answer, there was the matter getting there. I walked out of the room and saw Bonnie coming out of the room where he slept. I smiled at him and he smiled back. He walked toward me and grabbed my hand in his. We kissed and he stroked the top of my head.

"Did you sleep well," he asked.

"Sleeping beside you and I did," I replied.

"Me too."

We walked into the stage room. I saw Mangle and Foxy coming out from pirate cove. Chica and Freddy came out from the back room. Toy Bonnie and Toy Freddy were having an arm wrestling match which meant that Toy Bonnie would win. The puppet popped up from his box and Balloon Boy was walking around the room with a new friend that Freddy and the puppet had built. Her name was JJ. She was just like Balloon Boy in every way. I knew that it was trouble to have two of them. Dealing with Balloon Boy was enough but now that JJ was added in the mix it was a nightmare. I sighed as I remembered when they made her.

Bonnie looked down at me. I looked up at him. We kissed then walked toward Mangle and Foxy. We talked with them for a while. Foxy had helped Bonnie set up the room last night and Mangle had told him my favorites. I held up the hand that had the ring to show Mangle. She gasped and looked at it. They didn't know about the ring.

Chica and Freddy walked toward us and joined the conservation. I showed them the ring too. Chica smiled and elbowed Bonnie's side. Freddy patted his shoulder. I smiled at him then went back to talking to Mangle. I never forgot about my meeting with Golden Freddy. I waited until it was just Freddy and I. Bonnie and Foxy were sent do take care of something. Mangle and Chica went scar the guard.

"You want to come?" Mangle asked.

"No thanks," I replied, "I need to talk to Freddy."

They left and Freddy turned to me. He stared at me before speaking.

"What do you need to talk to me about?" he asked.

"I just feel going for a walk today and I wanted to let you know."

"That's fine, did you tell Bonnie?"

"No."

"I'll tell him for you. You get going now."

"Thanks Freddy."

"Don't mention it. We all need some time to ourselves too."

I'm glad that he understands but if he knew the reason why I was going then he wouldn't let me go. I walked to the main hall and saw Toy Freddy hiding in the shadows with Chica's pizza again. I rolled my eyes and walked toward the door.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"For a walk," I replied, "I've already told Freddy and he's fine with it."

He glared at me before turning back to the pizza. I sighed and kept walking to the door. I opened the door and stepped outside. I walked to the north until I saw the building that Golden Freddy was talking about. I walked toward the door and opened it. I peered inside and saw Golden Freddy standing there. I walked inside and closed the door behind me. It was pitch black in here. I couldn't see my own hand in front of my face. The lights flashed on and I shielded my eyes. Golden Freddy held up his hand which told me he did that.

"Good," he said, "now let's begin your training."

"Right," I said, "but first tell me something."

"Yes?"

"Bonnie never told me about his father; was he very little when that happened?"

"No, he was ten when it happened."

"I see."

"Now let's begin.'

He clapped his hands and the room filled with target dummies. I've never seen so many before. Golden Freddy walked toward me and disappeared. I blinked and he was gone.

"We will work on your reflexes," he said from behind me.

I spun around and he kicked me in the face. I went flying forward hitting a wall across the room. I slowly got up to my feet but he was on top of me in a second and kicked me again. I fell onto the floor. He shook his head.

"Try to stop my attacks," he said kicking me again.

I went flying again hitting several dummies in the process. I landed onto the floor. Golden Freddy stood over me and swung his foot back. I acted quickly and grabbed his foot before it hit me again. He swung his other foot into my gut. I cried out and released my grip on him. He sighed and shook his head.

"You need to be ready for everything that Springtrap throws at you."

"I get that," I replied.

"No, you don't."

He grabbed me by the throat. He stared into my eyes. I glared back at him. He threw me to the side. I hit the wall with a loud thud. I fell onto the floor. He walked toward me. I slowly got up to my knees. He took a step further.

"If you want to protect your friends then try harder. If you want to fight for you have with them then give everything you got or otherwise, your life and theirs are good as gone."

#

I looked down at my hand. Golden Freddy had made some repairs to my body. I had taken a beating from him too. I looked over at him. He was sure taking causation and I knew why. If I came back beaten then the others would get suspense and Bonnie wouldn't let me out of his sights again. I stood up and glanced over at him.

"That's enough for today," he said, "come here tomorrow. We'll work on your reflexes some more."

"Okay," I said walking toward the door. I grabbed the knob and turned it. Golden Freddy called out to me. I looked at him.

"Tell no one what you are doing," he said.

"Right," I replied.

I opened the door and stepped outside. I walked toward the pizzeria. I got to the door and opened it. I walked inside and was lifted up into Bonnie's arms. I stared at him confused. He looked at me like he was worried that I got hurt but lucky the repairs that Golden Freddy made didn't leave any scratches.

"Bonnie," I said," I'm fine."

"You were gone for a long time," he said," I was about to go looking for you."

I blushed. He was worried about me, how sweet. Foxy walked toward us and bounded Bonnie on the shoulder.

"I told you that you were worried for nothing," he said.

"Shut up Foxy," Bonnie growled, "You would be the same way with Mangle."

"Okay, you got me," said Foxy.

"Really Bonnie, I'm fine. I just lost track of time."

"You sure?"

"Yes."

#

My reflexes were improving. I could dodge several of Golden Freddy's attacks perfectly. I jumped over his leg as he came at me. I swung my own leg forward hitting him in the face. He went flying back into the wall. I turned on my heels and dodged one of the dummies that were coming at me. I whacked it in the back of the head. It fell onto the floor. Golden Freddy launched into the air. I turned into the air cart wheeling over him.

I kept making excuses like going for walks or I needed some fresh air. Freddy was never suspense but I knew that it wouldn't last long. Golden Freddy whacked my cheek sending me flying into the wall but I turned in the air and pushed off the wall. I launched forward and swung my fist toward him. Golden Freddy disappeared and I turned around and blocked his fist from hitting my gut. He smirked at me. I pushed back and turned in the air. He swung his foot at me but I turned again and moved toward the move.

He held up his palm and a white orb shooting out. I curved my body upwards. The orb hit the wall. I held out my own hand and shoot out my own orb at him. Golden Freddy disappeared and reappeared behind me with a orb in his hand. I looked over my shoulder but it was too late. The orb hit my back and a blast of lighting costumed my body.

I fell onto the floor. Golden Freddy landed onto his feet. I slowly got up to my feet. He stared at him. I cart wheeled into the air. He held up his hand and another orb went through the air. I held up my hand a pink orb came out of my palm and clashed with his. The two orbs made a large blast of light. I shielded my eyes from the light.

"That's enough" said Golden Freddy, "you did well."

"Thanks," I said, "but I don't think I can take on Springtrap just yet."

"You're right, you need more practice before you can face him but as for now; you do stand a chance against him."

"Good."

"We still need one more training session. Come by tomorrow."

"Right."

"Go back to the pizzeria for now. I'll wait here for your return."

"Okay."

I walked toward the door and stopped turning around to him.

"Ya know, I didn't know what to think about this at first but I'm sure that I can trust you now."

"Good."

"Thank You for giving me a fighting chance."

I walked to the door and opened it. I stepped out and headed back to the pizzeria. I walked down the sidewalk feeling more powerful than I've ever have had before. This was a good feeling. I felt like I could protect everyone now. That was what I was going to do even if meant I die in the process. My friends meant the world to me especially Bonnie.

#

#

Love 9, I'm sorry

#

I walked into the pizzeria and the others were standing there staring at me. I felt nervous. Freddy walked toward me looking a little annoyed.

"Toy Chica," he said, "where have you been going?"

"Just for walks," I replied.

"Every night this month?"

"Well yeah, I just…"

"No more excuses, tell me the truth."

"I…"

"Freddy," said Bonnie grabbing his shoulder.

Freddy nodded to him then looked at me. I really felt nervous now.

"I'll leave her to you," he said before walking away.

The others walked away but Bonnie stayed. He stared at me. I looked up at him trying to be cute. He sighed and rubbed the back of his head.

"You aren't going to tell me, are you?"

"Nope," I replied.

"I just have to know, is there another guy?"

"What?!"

"Are you seeing another guy?"

"No, Bonnie. You're the only guy for me."

I grabbed his hand and held it to my chest. I knew he could feel my heart well if I did really have one. He stared at me.

"I'm all yours. No other guy matters."

I touched his cheek. I stared into his eyes hoping he would understand that it was only him I love. He sighed and stared at me. He must've seen the truth in my eyes because he kissed me. I smiled relieved that he believed me.

#

I didn't feel like going to see Golden Freddy the next night but I had to. I sat up from where I was sleeping. I looked down at Bonnie; who was sleeping beside me. I smiled and kissed him. I'm glad he knew that I would never cheat on him. He was too cute to cheat on. I can't imagine cheating on him. I got up and headed for the door. This was the last training session, and then things could return to normal between me and Bonnie.

I ran down the streets and got to the building. I pushed the door open and saw Golden Freddy standing there. He stared at me and noticed that something was wrong.

"What's wrong?"

"Freddy and the others are getting suspense and Bonnie thinks I'm cheating on him."

"We'll have to worry about your training today and then you'll deal with that stuff later."

"Right."

"Now then, let's do this."

"Toy Chica?!" a voice shouted.

Foxy and Bonnie jumped between us. I gasped as Mangle grabbed my arm. Freddy and the others were there. I couldn't believe it. They followed me. Bonnie growled at Golden Freddy. Golden Freddy just stood there. The puppet flew at him. I tried to get free but Mangle had a strong grip on me and I didn't want to hurt her.

"Brother," Freddy growled.

Golden Freddy moved out of the way from the puppet's attack. He stared at Freddy and then at me.

"Use your training," he said.

I closed my eyes and opened them to find myself standing on the other side of the room. Mangle gasped. The others stared at me. I felt like a freak. I looked over at Bonnie feeling like I was losing him. He stared at me in shock like the others. Golden Freddy appeared beside me. He placed his hand on my shoulder.

"You made your bed, kid," he said, "now you have lie in it."

"Get away from her," Bonnie roared.

"No Bonnie," I cried, "Stop, Golden Freddy isn't the enemy!"

"What have you done to her!"

"She knows the truth, unlike the rest of you."

"Golden Freddy, please tell them the truth. Tell them about Springtrap!"

"Springtrap?!" Bonnie shouted, "how does she know about him?!"

"Golden Freddy, what have you done," said the puppet.

"Toy Chica," said Golden Freddy, "we're leaving. This place has been isn't safe anymore."

He put a hand on my shoulder and teleported us to the door. The others turned around and glared at us. Bonnie ran toward us. I got between him and Golden Freddy. He stopped and stared at me confused.

"Toy Chica," he said.

"Bonnie, please listen to me. I've decided to help Golden Freddy on my own free will. He's not the enemy here. He only wants to protect you and the others."

"But he..."

"Is trying to get your father back."

"You told her about that," said Bonnie, "Golden Freddy I don't know what you did but I won't let you get away with this."

"Toy Chica," said Golden Freddy, "forget it they aren't going listen. We must do this ourselves."

I glared at him. He touched my shoulder and stared at Bonnie.

"You should be happy to have a girlfriend that went through all this trouble for you, Bonnie."

Bonnie stared at me and tears fell down my eyes. Golden Freddy teleported us away from him. I watched as he disappeared from my view. The tears clouded my vision as his face appeared in my head. I've hurt him. That wasn't something I wanted.

#

We teleported outside of town, I looked at the town while Golden Freddy stood beside me. I tried to wipe the tears from my eyes. I could never forgive myself for I've done to Bonnie. I've broke his heart and that was something I never wanted.

"I'm sorry," he said, "I've never meant for this to happen."

"That's fine," I said, "Bonnie wouldn't take me back now anyways but at least I can give him back his father."

"You'll be alright?"

"Yeah, you're right, I've made my bed and now I have to lay in it."

"Right."

"Come on, we go to take care of Springtrap."

He told me that I had to be a captive. I agreed, I was a prisoner to my sorrow anyways. We arrived where Springtrap waiting. He pushed the door opened and an old animatronic that looked like a rabbit stood there. Golden Freddy had tied my hands behind my back.

"I'm back Springtrap," said Golden Freddy, "and I've brought a prisoner."

The animatronic walked toward us. He stared at me then back to Golden Freddy.

"Good work, she'll do," he said, "she's so beautiful that I might make her my bride."

I flinched. His bride!? Hell no was that ever going to happen. Golden Freddy made a sound that drew his attention.

"She's Bonnie's girlfriend," he said.

When he said Bonnie's name Springtrap's eyes changed. He stared at me but this was different this had to be Bonnie's father.

"Bonnie," he said, "my son's girlfriend."

He shook his head and growled at Golden Freddy.

"I told you not to mention that brat again."

"Sorry."

"Never mind, take her to the prison. I'll make preparations for our plan."

Golden Freddy dragged me away. I looked at him. He nodded to me. He waited for us to be out of ear shot before speaking.

"I knew that would work," he said.

"Did you only choose me because I'm Bonnie's ex girlfriend?"

"What do you mean ex?"

"You saw his face. I hurt him and he'll never take me back now."

"I won't say that. Bonnie is a tough kid. He always has been, he'll be fine. If I know him as well as I do, he'll come for you."

"I doubt it."

We got to the prison cell and he opened the door. I stepped inside. He untied my hands. He closed the door behind me.

"Remember the plan and I'm sure you'll be with Bonnie again in no time."

I nodded. He walked away leaving me alone. I looked around the room. It was pretty small but I still had room. I walked toward the bed in the corner. I sat down on the bed and buried my face in my hands. The images of my friends' faces entered my mind. I've betrayed them all. They would never accept me ever again. I let the tears fall down my face. I wished that this was all a dream and that I would wake up beside Bonnie in the pizzeria.

"I'm sorry everyone," I whispered, "I'm sorry."

The tears hit the stone cold hard floor as I cried. I hated this. I knew none of them would accept me back. I was now on my own now. I couldn't go back to the pizzeria ever again. I was now truly alone. I couldn't even see them welcoming me back with open arms. I knew that if I went back Freddy would toss me out and I would never be welcomed back. Mangle would never talk to me again. Foxy would have a reason to attack me. Toy Freddy and Toy Bonnie would never look at me. Balloon Boy would run from me the puppet would kill me.

Chica would never speak to me again and Bonnie, oh god Bonnie; he would never love me again. I could never be in his arms again. Right now Golden Freddy was the only one that would trust me. I knew this would happen but I did this for my friends and I will see it through to the end. This wasn't about me but about my friends. I had to protect them. I've became stronger for them and I will use my new powers to end Springtrap's terror.

#

#

#

#

#

#

#

Love 10, Springtrap's threat

#

I woke up to the sound of a voice on the other side of the door. I looked up and saw Springtrap standing there. He unlocked the door and stepped inside. I sat up and glared at him. He walked toward me with his hands behind his back. He had an evil grin on his face. I had a bad feeling about his presence.

"Hello my dear," he said.

"What do you want?"

"I've come with a deal for you. "

"What is it?"

He grabbed my hand that had the ring on it. I realized that I still had it on. He pulled it off my finger and held out another ring. This one was black with a purple diamond.

"I would love nothing more than to watch that brat suffer. So, marry me girl and I will make sure that you'll treated with the best care."

I pulled my hand back and slapped him across the face. His head turned to the side. I growled at him. Like hell, I would marry him.

"Fuck no," I swore, "I rather die than marry you."

"Well then," he said, "I guess, you don't care what happens to Bonnie then."

"What?!"

He held up a small black box.

"This device can make an animatronic confuse and start attacking themselves. If you don't agree to marry me then this little device would be on Bonnie and you'll watch him tear himself apart."

I growled at him. He grinned at me. I didn't want Bonnie to die but I knew that he wouldn't keep his word.

"I don't trust you," I said, "How do I know that you'll keep your word if I accept."

"Smart girl," he said, "you don't."

"Go to hell Springtrap," I shouted, "if you try that crap again. I'll break you in two."

"You're a tough one," he said, "I like that."

I growled at him. I wasn't going to fall for his tricks. He turned and walked away. He held up the ring that Bonnie gave me and crashed it in his palm. I gasped. That was all I had left of my time with Bonnie and now it was gone.

"I'm your only choice," he said.

I fell to my knees. He laughed. The tears fell down my face.

"Even you can be broken," he said, "I'll just go find Bonnie and…"

"Fine," I growled.

He turned to me. I glared up at him. I hated this but I couldn't let Bonnie die because of me.

"I'll accept."

"Good girl," he said.

He walked over and put the ring on my finger. I let the tears fall down my eyes. He laughed and walked away. I buried my face in my hands. I couldn't let him hurt Bonnie. I had to accept, he destroyed the strength I had.

#

Golden Freddy made his way to my cell. He saw me crying and holding the broken shards of the ring that Bonnie gave me.

"What happened," he asked.

"Springtrap, threatened me to marry him," I said, "if I didn't then he would hurt Bonnie and then he destroyed my ring. That was all I have left of Bonnie."

He opened the door and walked toward me. He knelt down and hugged me.

"I'm sorry," he said, "I never thought he would do this."

"What can I do," I said, "Bonnie won't take me back and now Springtrap is holding me against my will."

"I'll make sure the plan goes well," he said, "just hold on for a little longer."

#

I didn't know how long I had been in this cell but the days were starting to blur together. I couldn't tell if it was weeks or months now. Golden Freddy stopped by every now and then but so did Springtrap. I hated when Springtrap visited me. He was disgusting. I heard the door open and Springtrap stepped into the room. I glared at him from the corner of my eye. I granted my teeth at him. He grinned at me.

"Your friends are on their way right now," he said, "I've sent Freddy a note telling him where to find us. which reminds me; we'll be leaving soon."

"To where?"

"A place called "Fazbear Fright" it's an amusement park attachment based on the pizzeria. We'll be there tomorrow."

I sighed. I knew that they wouldn't come for me. I knew that they would come to end this. I just hoped that they stay away long enough for the plan to work. He left the room laughing I knew that I had to act now but where was Golden Freddy? He should be here by now.

"I can't let him anywhere near them."

#

#

#

#

#

#

#

#

#

#

#

#

#

#

Love 11, Fazbear Fright

#

We arrived at the amusement park around noon. Golden Freddy held my chains. He nodded to me. We had to make our move now. I wanted to get Springtrap now but I had to wait for Golden Freddy's signal. We were in the office of Fazbear Fright. I sat in the corner of the room. Springtrap and Golden Freddy were talking. I sat there waiting but nothing happened. Springtrap let out a laugh.

"We should move," said Golden Freddy."

"And let them have access to this room? Never, you should know better dear friend."

"Brother," said a voice.

I looked and saw Freddy and the others standing there. I gasped. Golden Freddy turned to them. Bonnie saw me sitting there. He looked pissed. I looked down sadly. Springtrap laughed at them. Foxy wanted to tear him apart. I heard Mangle call out my name. I didn't look up. Springtrap took a step forward toward them.

"Welcome my friends," he said.

"Let Toy Chica go," Bonnie growled.

Why was he worried about me? I hurt him and yet he was still worried about me. Springtrap let out a laugh and walked toward me. He grabbed my hand that had the ring on it and waved it in the air.

"Why would I let my bride go," he said.

"What?!" Bonnie roared.

"That's right, Bonnie, you lost your chance and now she's mine."

"I'll kill you!"

"Bonnie calm down," said Freddy, "he's only trying to get under your skin."

"It's working," said Bonnie, "that bastard will pay!"

"Bonnie," Freddy barked, "back down."

Springtrap just laughed. Bonnie made a fist. I could hear his footsteps as he ran at him. I looked up and saw him holding fist in the air. I gasped as he punched Springtrap in the face. Springtrap let out a laugh and turned to him. He reached out his hand and pierced Bonnie's chest. My eyes widened as he fell back.

"BONNIE!" I shouted.

He hit the floor. Tears fell down my face. He got hurt beside of me. I made him do this. I'm the reason he was hurt. He tried to save me and now he was hurt.

"YOU BASTARD!" Foxy roared.

"Foxy no," Mangle cried out.

Foxy ran at Springtrap. Springtrap laughed and slapped him back. Foxy fell to the floor. Mangle let out a scream and ran toward him. Springtrap punched her face. I cried out trying to get them to stop. I heard a sound and looked to see Bonnie moving. He was crawling to me. He held out his hand to me. I felt tears filling up my eyes.

"Toy….Chica….I…love…you…"

"Bonnie please, stop," I pleaded, "I don't want you to get hurt."

He stared at me. He gave me the smile that I love so much. He grabbed my leg and pulled himself up and touched my face. The tears fell harder. He wiped them away with his thumb. He leaned forward and kissed me. I let the tear fall faster as I closed my eyes returning the kiss. Springtrap turned around and saw us kissing. He let out a scream.

Golden Freddy was busy keeping the others at bay. Springtrap walked toward us and pulled Bonnie away. He threw him into the air. I cried out his name. Bonnie hit the wall across the room. Springtrap walked toward him. Bonnie slowly got up to his feet. I looked over at Golden Freddy; who nodded while he fought Freddy and the puppet. I closed my eyes and opened them to find myself between Bonnie and Springtrap.

"What," Springtrap cried, "how did you…?"

"Toy Chica," said Bonnie.

I took off the ring and slammed it to the floor and stomped on it. I could hear it break under my foot. I bared my teeth at Springtrap.

"The marriage is off," I growled, "my heart only belongs to Bonnie."

"Toy Chica," Bonnie whispered.

"So, then you made your decision?"

"Yeah," I said, "I'm going to kick your butt."

"Good luck girl."

He held up his hand a green orb appeared in his palm. I held up my palm and a pink orb appeared in my palm we threw the orbs at each other. The orbs clashed creating a bright light. I shielded my eyes. Springtrap stood there growling at me.

"I don't know where you learned that but you'll never do that again."

He launched into the air. I got ready but Bonnie pushed me out of the way. I fell onto the side. Springtrap landed onto Bonnie knocking him down. Bonnie came crashing down onto his back as Springtrap tackled him. I gasped as they fell to the floor. The impact caused Bonnie's left arm to fly off. Springtrap sat up and roared at his face. I got up and ran toward them. Springtrap reached down and grabbed his face.

"BONNIE!" I shouted pushing Springtrap off of him.

Springtrap went flying to the side. I got to my knees at Bonnie's side. He looked up at me. I stared down at him. He reached up and touched my cheek.

"Why," I said, "why would you do this? I've hurt you and I've even betrayed you but yet you still fight for me. Why?"

"I love you," he said, "I can't imagine my life without you. You're my girl and I can't let you go so easy. I love you so much remember; I told you that I would do anything for you."

He stroked my cheek. I stared down at his eyes. He meant every word of it. I touched his hand and held it to my cheek. He smiled at me lovingly.

"I mean every word," he said," I promised myself to always love you no matter what and I plan on keeping that promise."

"How cute," said Springtrap walking toward us.

We looked up at him. He held up his hand and bashed my head. I fell onto my back.

"Toy Chica!" Bonnie shouted.

I got up only to have his foot knocking me down again. I glared up at him. I closed my eyes and opened them to find myself standing behind him. Springtrap turned around and I kicked him in the gut. He went flying back. Bonnie slowly got up to his feet. I ran to him and grabbed his arm. We teleported to the puppet, the puppet saw us and gasped.

"Take care of Bonnie's arm," I said before teleporting again.

Springtrap roared as I appeared in front of him. He walked toward me. I charged at him and slammed my body into his side. He fell onto the floor. He roared and kicked me off of him. I flew into the air and turned my body around. Springtrap flew toward me. we clashed as we threw our fist at each other.

"You will die first girl," he growled.

"Sorry," I said, "I'm not going to dead so easily."

"You fool," he said, "I gave you a chance to live but yet you chose death."

"No, I chose love."

We pushed back and I landed onto my feet. Springtrap charged at me. Bonnie leapt up with his arm still gone and knocked Springtrap down to the floor.

"BONNIE!" I shouted.

"Stupid boy," said Springtrap.

"It doesn't matter if you were once my father," said Bonnie, "no one touches my girlfriend."

"So, you chose that girl over your own father, then."

"Bonnie no," I shouted.

Bonnie held up his hand and bashed Springtrap head in. I ran toward them. Bonnie continued bashing Springtrap's head. I grabbed his arm stopping him. Bonnie looked at me. I pleaded with him to stop.

"Please Bonnie," I said, "Golden Freddy and I have a plan to bring your father back. Don't kill him."

He looked down at Springtrap then at me. I hoped he understood me. He lowered his fist but raised it again only to knock Springtrap out. I flinched and he pulled me to him. I looked up at him. He stroked my head.

"I was afraid that I would never see you again," he said.

"So was I," I replied.

#

#

#

#

#

#

Love 12, Spring Bonnie returns

#

I don't know how but Golden Freddy managed go get the others to understand what his plan was. The puppet had felt like a fool for not seeing it sooner. Freddy felt guilty but I was just glad he was welcomed back with open arms. I stood there watching the two brothers talking. I was glad everything worked out. I heard the puppet call over to Golden Freddy. He walked to the puppet. They spoke for a while before making their way to the back room.

"Hey Toy Chica," Mangle called, "can you come here?"

"Sure," I replied walking toward her.

I was surprised that they took me back so easily especially Bonnie. I walked toward her and pushed me into a room. I turned to look at her but the door was closed. I titled my head to the side confused. What the hell was going on?

"Toy Chica," said a voice from behind.

I turned around to see Bonnie standing there. He had a new ring in his hand. He walked over to me and put the ring my finger. I smiled at him. He kissed me and I returned the kiss. We stay like this for a while before we needed air.

"I noticed that you lost your old one," he said.

"Thank you Bonnie," I said, "I'm glad to have a caring boyfriend like you."

"I'm the lucky one," he said.

I placed my head his chest smiling. He wrapped his arms around me. We stayed like this for a while. I wished to stay like this forever. I heard the sound of someone eating. I looked over and saw Toy Freddy hiding in the corner eating a box of pizza which he probably stole from Chica again. I glared at him. He looked up and saw me staring at him.

"What," he said.

"Leave," I hissed.

"Oh," he said getting up and walking out of the room.

I shook my head. Can't I just have some alone time with my boyfriend for once? Bonnie chuckled. I looked at him.

"Some things will never change around here," he said.

"Yeah," I replied, "They won't."

"Like my love for you," he added.

I blushed. He knew what to say. He smiled and kissed my cheek. I smiled and returned the kiss. We sat down onto the floor holding each other. He leaned against the wall while I leaned against him. His arm wrapped around my waist. I closed my eyes feeling so safe. We sat like this for a long time. I couldn't remember falling asleep.

#

I woke up and found that I was still snuggled to Bonnie. I smiled and sat up. I looked around the room. It was dark but there was some lights coming from the office. I stood up and walked out of the room. I decided to see what the others were doing. I walked past the office. The guard saw me and closed the door but opened it since he realized that I wasn't there for him. He probably confused but I didn't look.

I got to the stage room and saw Toy Freddy chasing Toy Bonnie with his guitar like he was going to hit him with it. Mangle buried her face into her hands. I walked toward her. She groaned and I tapped her shoulder.

"Oh hey Toy Chica," she said.

"What's wrong?"

"Toy Bonnie up to his old tricks again."

"What else is new," I replied.

"Where's Bonnie?"

"Sleeping."

We heard Freddy calling everyone to the stage. I saw Bonnie coming out of the hall where we had slept last night. Mangle and I walked toward the stage. We arrived to see Freddy and Golden Freddy standing there. I noticed that the puppet wasn't here. I stood beside Mangle. Bonnie stood next to Foxy.

"Good, everyone is here," said Freddy, "puppet bring him out now."

The puppet came out with an animatronic that I didn't recognize. He was a rabbit that was for sure. I looked over at Bonnie and saw that his eyes were wide. The animatronic looked around the room and saw Bonnie. He walked toward Bonnie. Everyone stepped back letting him through. Foxy pushed Bonnie forward. Bonnie glared at him before turning to the animatronic. The animatronic stopped in front of him and held out his arms.

"Son," he said.

"Hey dad," said Bonnie.

"Good to see you again Spring Bonnie," said Golden Freddy.

"Golden Freddy," said Spring Bonnie, "thank you for raising my son."

"No problem, you should be proud of him. He's a strong boy."

"I am," he said, "my son has grown up and found himself a fine group of friends."

"So lit' Bun what have you been up to."

"He calls you lit Bun?" said Toy Bonnie laughing.

"I'm too old for that nickname," said Bonnie.

"Yes, yes, of course."

I smiled as I watched them catch up. I walked away along with the others. Freddy and Golden Freddy headed to the back room while Chica tended her and Freddy's eggs. I walked to pirate cove to talk with Mangle when Foxy came toward me. He tapped my shoulder. I looked at him. Foxy gestured to Bonnie and his father.

"You should meet his dad," he said.

"Foxy, I'm letting them catch up."

"Yeah but I'm sure that Bonnie would want you to meet him."

"Maybe later."

I decided to just walk around the pizzeria. I walked down one of the halls that led to several empty rooms. I came to the office and decided to scar the guard. I took off my face. I walked toward the door. The guard freaked out and shit the door in my face. I swore under my breath and put my face back on. I sighed and decided to keep walking. I walked until I found an empty room away from everyone and stepped inside.

I looked around the room. It was dark but that to be accepted since there no lights on. I sat down at the nearest table and placed my head on it. I slowly began to close my eyes until I saw Spring Bonnie stepping into the room. I shot up. He looked around the room until he saw me. His eyes widened when he saw me.

I wondered if he remembers me. I doubt it though. He walked toward me. I smiled at him. I wanted to nice for Bonnie's sake.

"I remember you," he said, "you were that girl that Golden Freddy brought as a captive."

"You remember that," I asked.

"Yes, I remember I almost killing my son."

I felt sad for him. He remembered everything Springtrap did. He took his head. I wondered if he told anyone else this.

"I'm Toy Chica," I said, "and I'm…"

"Bonnie's girlfriend," he said, "I remember."

"Right."

"Toy Chica? Are you in here," Bonnie called.

He popped his head and saw us talking. We looked at him.

"Oh dad," he said, "I see that you met my girlfriend."

"Yeah," said Spring Bonnie, "she seems like a nice girl."

"She's the best," said Bonnie.

I blushed.

"So, were you two talking about?"

"Nothing," I replied.

Spring Bonnie mouthed thank you to me. I figured that he didn't want Bonnie to know the truth. Bonnie stared at him then turned to me. I smiled up at him.

"Say Bonnie," said Spring Bonnie, "I'm curious to see you go up against the guard. Wouldn't you mind showing your old man?"

He looked at me and I nodded. He sighed and agreed. They left the room. I followed behind them. I watched as Bonnie made his way to the office. The guard cried out and tried to close the door but Bonnie caught it. He pushed the door open and walked inside. I smiled as he let out a scream. The guard cried out his fear and Bonnie came out.

"That's my boy," said Spring Bonnie laughing.

I smiled t him. Bonnie walked toward us. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed me. I smiled and looked up at him. Spring Bonnie laughed and walked away. We walked down the hall to where the others were. I saw Foxy and Toy Bonnie arm wrestling. I knew that Foxy was strong but so was Toy Bonnie. Foxy swung down Toy Bonnie's arm causing it to go through the table. Toy Bonnie fell onto the floor.

Toy Freddy held up Foxy's arm declaring him the winner. Mangle hugged and kissed him. Foxy smiled and helped Toy Bonnie to his feet. Bonnie and I approached them. Foxy saw us and smiled at Bonnie.

"Hey Bon," he said, "you feel like going around?"

"Foxy," said Bonnie," you know that you'll lose."

"We'll just see who loses."

Bonnie rolled his eyes and sat down. Foxy held out his arm and Bonnie took it. Toy Freddy counted down and they started. I watched them move each other's arms. Mangle and I stared at each other. The match went on for a while. They were pretty evenly matched. I was surprised that they kept it up this long. Bonnie moved Foxy's arm downwards but Foxy pushed back but it was only working for a while.

Foxy's arm fell onto the table. He groaned as Bonnie was declared the winner. Mangle patted his shoulder. I kissed Bonnie on the cheek and grinned at Foxy.

"Oh shut up," he said.

I laughed at his face. Mangle pulled him away to pirate cove. I didn't want to know what they were going to do in there. Toy Freddy got hungry which was no surprise and Toy Bonnie decided to find Balloon Boy and JJ. That just left me and Bonnie alone. I sat down beside him and held his hand. He smiled at me.

"I think Foxy's pissed," I said.

"He'll be fine," said Bonnie, "he usually gets mad for one or another reason."

I nodded. Maybe he would calm down quicker with Mangle around. We started into each other's eyes. This was the perfect moment just us. I didn't notice Freddy walking toward us with boxes in his hands.

"Hey lovebirds," he said.

We looked up at him.

"Hey Freddy," said Bonnie, "what's up?"

"Come help me with these boxes."

We stared at each other and nodded. We followed him to where the other boxes were. We asked him what was inside but he didn't say anything. We walked to the back room. We placed the boxes down onto the table.

"Now can you tell us what's inside," I asked.

"Just some things to make this place better."

"Really like what?"

"Don't open that box Bonnie."

I turned to see Bonnie trying to peek inside one of the boxes. I giggled at the look on his face when Freddy caught him.

"Sorry," he said.

"Just go," said Freddy, "I've got work to do."

I grabbed Bonnie's hand and walked out of the room. We left Freddy to his things. I figured we would find out soon enough.

#

#

#

#

#

#

#

#

#

#

#

#

#

#

#

#

Love 13, friend day

#

I woke up the next night lying beside Bonnie. We had been sleeping with each other for the past few nights now and that was fine with me. He opened his eyes and pulled me closer to him. I smiled and kissed his cheek. He chuckled returning the kiss.

"Sleep well," he asked.

"Yup, how about you?"

"Of course, I always sleep well beside you."

I blushed and we looked when we heard Freddy calling everyone. We looked at each other and got up. We walked out of the room and headed to the stage room. We arrived to see that the room was decorated. Freddy and the puppet stood there. I blinked in confusion. What was going on? Why was this place decorated?

"Freddy, what's the meaning of this," Chica asked.

"It's been a year now since we first met the toys," said Freddy, "so, thought maybe a party would be in order."

It was the day we met Bonnie, Freddy, Chica and Foxy. I couldn't believe that is was a year all ready. The others cheered, I'm sure they had their own lives that they forgot about that day. Of course, that was the day I'm happy to remember. I that was the day; I met Bonnie. I looked at him and smiled. He smiled back.

"I declare this day," said Freddy, "Friend Day!"

#

The party was amazing; I didn't realize what time it was. No one went after the night guard but instead partied. I got to dance with Mangle and Chica. We had fun. Balloon and JJ laughed and danced. I felt a hand grab my arm. I looked up and saw Bonnie. I smiled as he pulled me into a dance. I saw Foxy dancing with Mangle and Freddy dancing with Chica. I smiled as Balloon and JJ danced together. The others found partners to dance with. I stared into Bonnie's eyes. This was the best day ever.

"I'm glad that Freddy did this," I said.

"Me too," he said, "which reminds me. Our anniversary is coming up. What do you want to do?"

"I don't know," I replied, "but I just want to something with you."

"Good answer," he said.

"Isn't it always?"

"Good point."

I laughed as he dipped me. We stared into each other's eyes. We kissed and he straightened us up. I placed my hand on his cheek. I knew was that I wanted nothing more than to be with him. That was all that matters.

"I love you," I said.

"I love you too, angel," he replied.

I laughed and kissed him. He kissed me back with a chuckle.

#

To be continued.


End file.
